1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement device, a measurement method, a program, and a computer readable medium. In particular, the invention relates to a measurement device, measurement method, a program, and a computer readable medium for executing measuring a three-dimensional position of a measurement object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where the measurement of a three-dimensional position of a body is to be performed by using a monocular camera mounted on a mobile unit, the three-dimensional position is calculated by estimating the motion of the monocular camera and detecting the movement of the body in images. The measurement accuracy regarding the three-dimensional position of the body is affected by both the accuracy of the motion estimation of the camera and the movement detection accuracy in the images.
An image pickup device having an automatic view angle control function of controlling the view angle so that the size of the body in images becomes constant is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-135380 (JP-A-9-135380)).
However, it is necessary to use images with a wide view angle to improve the accuracy of the motion estimation, while it is necessary to use narrow-view angle images zoomed in on the object body to improve the movement detection accuracy. In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-135380 (JP-A-9-135380), the view angle is controlled so that the size of the body in the images remains constant. Hence, the movement detection accuracy in the images can be improved even in the case where the body is remote. In that case, however, the view angle becomes narrow, so that the accuracy of the motion estimation degrades. Thus, the measurement accuracy of the three-dimensional position cannot be sufficiently improved.